This invention relates to a locking arrangement for a top coupling with the windshield frame of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a folding top having a central device arranged on a front frame part in the area of a longitudinal center plane of the vehicle. The actuating device is connected to laterally exterior locking elements via transversely extending connecting elements. When the folding top is closed, the actuating device interacts with receiving devices mounted on the windshield frame.
A locking arrangement for a top is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,718. In this known arrangement, a front frame part of the vehicle top, having only an inserted sealing body, rests directly on the horizontally extending top side of the windshield frame and covers it completely. The locking arrangement for the folding top includes several upwardly projecting holders mounted to the windshield frame. Each holder has a lateral recess for a locking element. Each locking element is formed by a component which is rotated around a vertical axis. The upper edge of a curved upright cam interacts with an adjacent boundary surfaces of the recess during the closing operation of the top. The locking element, by means of rods, is connected with a central actuating device.
This known locking arrangement has the disadvantage that the mounting of the locking arrangement is expensive due to the individual parts which must be fastened in the correct position at the windshield frame and at the forward roof frame and which must be connected with one another in order to ensure a perfect functioning top. In addition, with this known locking arrangement, only slight vertical lifting movements can be implemented, i.e., the folding top must be manually pulled relatively far and with considerable force in the upward direction until the cam engages the recess of the holder. The actuating handle which projects into the passenger compartment and the holders at the windshield frame which project upward when the folding top is open represent a considerable risk of injury to the vehicle user.
There is therefore needed a locking arrangement for a vehicle top located between the windshield frame and a front frame part of the top which, while maintaining a simple mounting, functions well and achieves large travel movements in the vertical direction. In addition, a locking arrangement is needed which avoids injury to the vehicle user by the components of the locking arrangement.
According to the invention, these needs are met by a locking arrangement including a central actuating device operatively arranged on the front frame part of the top in the approximate area of a longitudinal center plane of the motor vehicle. Receiving devices are mounted on the windshield frame and laterally exterior locking elements interact with the receiving devices when the top is in a closed position. The central actuating device is operatively connected to the laterally exterior locking elements via transversely extending connecting elements wherein the receiving devices are only accessible from above. The receiving devices include a closing part fastened to the windshield frame and a bolt aligned approximately horizontally and extending in an approximate longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. The bolt is mounted locally on the closing part wherein the laterally exterior locking elements include a locking hook which projects into the closing part and is displaceably guided in a transverse direction of the motor vehicle. The bolt is in an operative connection with the locking hook when the top is opened and/or closed.
The advantages of the present invention are that the locking arrangement, including a closing part formed with a longitudinally directed bolt and a locking hook which interacts with a carriage and can be moved in the transverse direction, is simple in construction and functions well. A relatively large amount of travel in the vertical direction is achieved by means of the design of the locking hook.
In addition, because the receiving device and the top-side components of the locking arrangement are almost completely covered, the risk of injury to the vehicle occupants when the top is open is significantly reduced. By combining the laterally exterior locking elements and the central actuating device on a common carrier plate, the locking arrangement mounting on the front frame part of the top is significantly simplified. As a result of the double tube guiding for the carriage, a stable locking arrangement is provided which can absorb relatively large forces.